Full Moon
by HeavyHeartToCarry
Summary: This is Alice's Twilight. It is based off of both Twilight and Midnight Sun and it is great for fans of both Alice and Jasper, as well as the rest of "the gang" :D
1. Confusion

**Full Moon**

**Alice Cullen's Twilight Unfolds**

**Desclaimer:** _All characters in this story and some dialogue/events are from the Twilight series (which encludes Midnight Sun), written by the AMAZINGLY AWESOME Stephenie Meyer. I am not trying to pull the wool over ur eyes, way 2 many fans 4 that :D JK, i would never try 2 do that anyways. Luv and Peace to all that read this._

Confusion

Lunch. The time when we were most noticeable. The time when we must be the most careful. We all looked off in different directions, not speaking. I held a tray of food, an apple and a can of soda. I was sure that people took notice to the fact that we never ate, but they wouldn't think much of it.

I couldn't stand it any longer. _Edward_ I called for his attention.

He didn't look away from the wall, but I knew he was listening.

_How's he holding up?_ I asked.

He frowned, not noticeably to anyone else, but it certainly was to me.

I became anxious and began to watch Jasper from the corner of my eye. _Is there any danger?_ I looked into the not so distant future, just in case his frown had to do with something else.

He slowly rotated his head to the left. He sighed, then moved his head back to the right. This was Edward shaking his head, though only I could tell.

I relaxed a little. _Let me know if it gets too bad._

He nodded with eyes, moving his pupils up then down once.

_Thanks for doing this._ And that concluded our conversation.

I continued to watch Jasper. Everything seemed fine, but we hid our emotions pretty well. All I could see was the slight pain caused by thirst on his face. Please nobody walk too close. Pretty please with A Positive on top? Okay, not a great idea to think about blood right now. Ow, my throat hurts…

Edward kicked Jasper's chair, interrupting my train of thought. Jasper looked at him for a moment, then looked away.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Edward shrugged.

Jasper was thinking about hunting classmates again.

"You weren't going to do anything," I comforted him. "I could see that." He would only let the thought play out in his head, not in reality. My heart knew that, but my vision doubted it.

"It helps a little," I suggested, "If you think of them as people. Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?" Of course he remembered. We remember _everything._ Like blood drinking elephants, kinda.

"I know who she is." He retorted, blowing of my advice.

Well that was that. I knew that he had had enough of my help. I silently sighed and rose with my tray. I walked to the back door, perhaps a little too fast to be considered human, and threw my "lunch" away.

Jasper didn't want to talk about his problems anymore, and that was fine. He could stay bottled up forever if he wanted. As soon as I felt the cold air, it hit me. I had nowhere to go and nothing to do. With more than 30 minutes of lunch left, I needed something to keep me busy. Just standing here would be fine with me, but rather odd for a human to do, so I went to the office.

"Hello Mrs. Cope." I said sweetly, folding my arms across the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She smiled and looked away from the computer to focus on me.

"Can I have some college brochures and applications?" Reading and writing would keep me busy.

"Of course." She rolled her chair to a cabinet. She leafed through the folders inside, "Which colleges?"

"Yale, Harvard, Columbia and Dartmouth." The usual.

"Oh, those are all very nice schools!" She sounded surprised, then caught herself. "Well, with your grades you deserve it."

"Why thank you Mrs. Cope!" I smiled, as if flattered.

She handed me the stack of papers and I took them as gently as I could. With one more "thank you" I headed out the door.

I sat at one of the underused outside lunch tables, and scattered the papers over the top. I got out a black pen and started to write. Quickly but thoroughly I filled out each application one by one and wrote four separate essays.

A sea of students stampeded out of the cafeteria, hurrying along to class. I gathered my things in half a second and blended in with the crowd. I couldn't imagine how hard being completely surrounded by humans would be for Jasper. Even though I hadn't hunted for two weeks, I felt perfectly fine.

"Hey there, wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Emmett two people behind me. I stopped and they slipped around me.

"Hey Em. How was you lunch?" I asked.

"Great," he said for the benefit of anyone who might be listening. "I love fish sticks and Jell-O. Best combination ever." He said sarcastically.

"I thought you were vegetarian." I laughed at our inside joke.

"I doubt they're really made of meat." He joked.

"True." I agreed.

We arrived at building 5 a few minutes later. Emmett opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He insisted.

"Why thank you." I walked into Washington State History, Emmett right behind me.

"Good afternoon." Ms. Flener greeted us.

"Good afternoon ." I politely smiled and headed to my seat in the third row.

"Sup." I heard Emmett say in return. He walked down the aisle and took his place next to me.

Class went by in a blur. To be honest, I was barely aware of what was going on in class. All I could focus on was Jasper. Technically, I could focus on class or Jasper. Naturally, I chose Jasper. I already had 110% in this class anyway. Jasper used his abilities to convince the teacher to let him switch to a window seat in English.

When PNW (pacific northwest) ended, I only had one class left. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, accidentally hitting Emmett in the nose.

"Oops," My hand flew to my lips in embarrassment. "Sorry Em."

"Uh, yeah, ow…" he rubbed his nose.

I laughed and sped off to advanced calculus, more then ready for school to end. Thankfully, Mr. Lenon gave us a workday, so I kept my mind busy with a 50 problem worksheet, due Wednesday. I finished with five minutes to spare, so I started working on the textbook assignment that would be assigned for over the weekend homework. As soon as the bell rang, I was a flash of color out the door, obsessing over Jasper again. I slowed down when I was outside, much more noticeable now.

I was the first one to the car, so I sat in the passenger seat for a while in silence. Soon after, Jasper scooted into the back.

"Hello Alice." He greeted me.

"Hello Jasper." We sat quietly for a while. Emmett and Rosalie piled into the back minutes late. We all continued to wait for Edward.

Finally, when the parking lot was almost empty, Edward appeared out of nowhere. He got into the drivers seat, gasping for air.

"Edward?" I asked, alarmed.

He said nothing, but he shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded.

He didn't reply. Instead, he threw the car into reverse. We spun around towards the exit, and hit 40mph before leaving the parking lot. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all shifted to stare a me. I was just as confused as them, so I simply shrugged. I _wanted_ to know what was wrong though, so I sifted through a myriad of futures, until I found Edward's. Goodbyes were being thrown around. Edward walked out the door, nobody following or feeling happy.

"You're leaving?" I barely managed a whisper.

Everyone redirected their gazes to Edward.

"Am I?" he spoke acidly through his teeth.

I focused again. If he didn't leave, then he would…

"Oh." I said. I saw the new girl, Bella Swan, who I hadn't even met, dead. Edward was hanging by with deep crimson eyes.

"Oh." I repeated. I concentrated harder. The picture changed, became clearer. I saw the inside of the Swan's house, a new location to for my visions. Bella was in a kitchen much smaller than ours, even though ours was just for show. She faced away from Edward as he encroached on her, following her floral scent…

"Stop!" He moaned.

"Sorry." Again, all I could squeeze out was a weak whisper, my eyes still opened wide.

Where was he going? My vision changed again. This time I saw an empty highway, shrouded with snowy trees passing by in green and white blurs. It was dark, nighttime. He was going to Alaska, to live with the Denali coven.

"I'll miss you," I said. "No matter how short a time you're gone."

Jasper pleadingly looked at me, wanting an explanation. I couldn't think of him now. Edward's leaving? Has he told Carlisle? No, I checked with my visions. He hadn't told anyone yet. But he _has_ to tell Carlisle. Like, now.

We were just about at the turn off that led to our house.

"Drop us here," I advised, "You tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded and the car came to a screeching halt.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper quietly filed out of car. I placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," I assured him with certainty. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes." He agreed, though I wasn't convinced he believed in himself as much as I did.

I leapt out of the car, my eyebrows knitting together apprehensively, and joined the others. We disappeared into the woods, moving quickly to the house. I'd rather explain once we were inside, further away from the last sighting of our brother.

_Authors Note !!!_

_Thx 4 reading! This is just 1 story i'm working on, and don't say it's plagerism or something, i just wanted 2 c more of my Alice!_

_Plz comment (positively +) and yah......... i haf tons more, just got 2 type it up!_

_Luv u!_

_O yeah, and I no the college application part makes little 2 no sense, but i'll fix that later._


	2. Denial

Denial

"So he's really leaving?" Esme asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," I said glumly. "He's telling Carlisle as we speak."

"No way he'll be gone for more than a month." Emmett was confident that Edward would miss us all too much, especially since he was leaving for no reason…

"I don't know," Jasper commented, "He was very serious about the decision."

Rosalie decided to speak up, "Can everyone just stop?" she was scowling. "He's definitely old enough to do whatever he feels like." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just move on!"

Emmett appeared behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "We'll just miss him, Rose."

"Whatever." she scoffed.

"You'll miss him too." I said, though I wasn't positive.

"I doubt it." Jasper said to himself, though he knew we could all hear him.

Rosalie growled at him, but he simply laughed. She flipped her hair over her should and flew up the stairs.

Emmett sighed and followed her up the stair, "Rose! Honey, lets talk!"

We stood in silence, soaking it all in. Edward was leaving. He wasn't coming back. He wasn't up stairs listening to music like every other day. Today wasn't like every other day. It was the first day of Edward's absence. And it totally sucked.

I didn't feel like standing in the middle of the room anymore. I dashed up the stairs, inadvertently slamming the door behind me. I picked up my book for school and sat down on the couch.

I read through chapters four and five and answered the study guide questions. That took all of thirty minutes. Ugh! I just wish I could sleep. I wish I could dream. About Edward, not leaving, but staying with us forever. If I could dream though, would it just be visions? I wonder…

There was a knock on the door. It opened a crack and Jasper stuck his head in. "Are you ok?" he stepped into my room, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to me.

"I'm fine," I lied, "Just doing my homework." I waved my book in the air for emphasize.

"Yea," he said sarcastically, "I don't think so. I feel a lot of tension and sadness emanating from you."

"Feel this!" I lightly punched him in the gut, trying to distract him from how completely un-fine I was.

It worked. He grabbed my right wrist and put it behind my back. He found my left hand and forced it next to the other one. I fakely struggled to escape his iron grasp, squealing a little. He twisted me to face him. Our face were inches apart. He smiled, something I missed after a long day at school. He lead in closer.

"Hey, you're not even tired!" he accused.

"I don't get tired." I wish.

"Yeah, yeah." he wrapped my arms over my head so he was simply holding one in each hand. "How about now?" He lifted me by my arms and threw me to the ground. He pinned me down and waited for me to retaliate.

I elbowed him in the chin, causing him to momentarily loosen his grip. I took this lapse in attention to spring to my feet. He stood up ½ a second later, ready to strike. As he lunged at me, I took a step to the left, sending him crashing into the wall. Technically, I was cheating. I closed my eyes and saw every move in my head before he made it, dodging every strike. He was going to go for my feet next, so I jumped in the air, but when I landed he was there to catch me.

"Didn't see that, did you?" he said smugly.

"Maybe I didn't, and maybe I let you win." Somehow, I had no idea he would be there when I landed.

Jasper grinned and kissed my forehead. His lips traced my hair line to my ear. "I win." he whispered.

"You win." I admitted. He placed me gently on the couch.

"Well, you can go back to what you were doing now," he permitted, "I really must be working on my homework too. And my chemistry project and my English paper…" he said all this while subtly slinking out my door. He closed it quickly but quietly behind him.

Now, what _was _I doing? I tried to think back to ten whole minutes ago. Okay, so Edward and I have that global studies project… A pang shot through my motionless heart. And Jasper had totally made me forget about him, Edward.

"Agh." I said audibly. Emotional pain hurt the most. It was virtually the only kind of pain, considering bullets felt like cotton balls, weakly thrown against my cold skin. Not that I would know; I've never been shot. But it's pretty obvious.

I could _not_ take it anymore. I hopped off the couch and 1.3 seconds later I was sitting next to where Rosalie sat in front of our huge T.V in the living room.

"Uh," she looked up from her French 4 homework, "Hey Alice…"

"Hey Rose!" I chirped, "Do you need any help?"

"Pssh," she laughed, "Yeah right." She looked back at her assignment and wrote a few sentences. "Done." she said satisfied. She slammed her book at looked back at me. "See? _So_ easy. Thanks for the help though." she said sarcastically.

"Gosh Rose," I sighed, "You're so smart."

She perked up, "Thanks!"

Flattery will get you everywhere. With Rosalie, that was 120% true.

"So I was wondering," I began, "Will you help me with my global studies project?"

"You know, I have my own projects to do." She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know. I understand that you're very busy," I said slowly, "But I was supposed to do this project with Edward, and he left, so…" I stopped and frowned. I didn't even have to pretend that it was hard to talk about. "And I really miss him…"

"Stop, seriously." Rosalie cut me off and rolled her eyes. "I'll help you with your project. It'll take me, like, 5 seconds."

"Okay, let me go get you what we have so far." I flew up the stairs, grabbed what we had of the project, then breezed back down the stairs. Rosalie's hair went flying around her face.

"Whoops, sorry." not.

"Well, I have to fix my hair now." she grabbed her brush that was on the table, obviously not being used for the first time today, and went to use the giant mirror in her bedroom. She moved at a little more than human speed.

I started spreading the materials across the floor. Textbook, glue, scissors, pens…what was I missing? Oh, Edward. I looked down sadly at the project, then quickly started to write about London. The last time I was there was about four years ago, but I knew enough to write about the basic facts.

After I finished the writing portion of the poster, I went to the computer to print out some pictures. I went to our personal pictures and found the ones taken from various trips to London. I found a few that I liked and used the touch screen to drag them to the desktop. I printed each one and strolled back to the poster.

Rosalie was back and had taken it upon herself to draw the Big Ben.

"Wow," I sighed, laying on my stomach beside her, propping my head up with my right arm, "You are such a good artist."

"You could be really good too if you tried." she said sincerely.

"Really?" I was already a perfectly fine artist. Sometimes I have to draw the locations in my visions so that someone besides Edward and me can see it.

"Pssh, no." Rosalie snorted as she put the finishing touches on her Big Ben drawing.

I sighed under my breath, "Well then I'm glad I have you." _pssh, no_.

She sprang up and straightened out her skirt. "Done. You're _not_ welcome and it _won't_ happen again. You just caught me in a good mood."

A _good _mood? For whatever reason, Rosalie was a brat, and according to my visions, that wasn't changing anytime soon. Yet another reason to miss Edward.

_Authors Note !!!_

_I got this out supa fast 4 u **warnesy-01**!_

_I hope u like, and I'm writing the 3rd chapter as well._

_Jasper and Alice 3, it's pretty sweet_

_They're so cute in chap 3!_


	3. Explanations

Explanations

"_That's_ why Edward left?" Rosalie hissed, "She is so plain."

We were all secretly watching Bella eat lunch. I decided it would be best to tell everyone why exactly Edward skipped out.

"So she smells extra good to Edward?" Emmett asked while prodding a flabby fish stick.

"There's something about her blood that attracts Edward like no other human's." I clarified, "And if he stayed he may have harmed her."

"Couldn't he just avoid her?" he asked.

"They're lab partners in Biology," I explained, "They'd be inches apart every 5th period."

"Oh, I'd probably take her down then too." He said, taking another look at her.

Rosalie grit her teeth together. It doesn't matter why you're talking about another girl. If you're not talking about Rosalie, she'll get jealous.

"Rose," I comforted, "He's just trying to justify Edward's actions."

"Well, Edward isn't here." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know," I looked down at my tray of revolting human food, sadness seeping into my veins. If I could cry, I would be bawling all over my green beans. "I'm trying to explain to everyone why that is."

"Ever thought that we don't care?" She said like it was obvious. And for her, it was.

"Family should care when their brother leaves them." I said patiently.

"He ditched us. Whatever," she grabbed her tray and threw it in a nearby trashcan, "And he's not my brother _or _my family." She stood up and walked out of the lunchroom like she was on the catwalk.

"Alice, thanks for clearing things up." Emmett smiled, then stood with his tray to follow Rosalie. Jasper and I watched in silence as he threw it the trashcan nearest the exit. I didn't shift my glance until I felt Jasper touch my hand. He was trying to be strong for me.

Suddenly I was outraged. _I _should be strong for _him_. Every minute, groups of humans with blood coursing threw their veins passed by, their scent encircling us. Jasper had to sit there and ignore it, which is easier said then done. And _I _was feeling vulnerable? Not acceptable.

"Jasper, do you want to take a walk?" I threw my food in the trashcan.

"Sure." He tossed his tray into the trash and offered his hand.

"Thanks." I took it and he lifted me to my feet. As soon as I was standing, we stuffed our hands into our pockets. Cullens holding hands? Never.

He opened the door for me and I pranced out. We nonchalantly walked off the school campus and locked hands as soon as we were out of sight. Jasper was always there for me and I would exchange the favor.

"How long until 5th period starts?" Jasper asked while we strolled down the damp sidewalk.

I glanced down at my crystal encrusted watch, "45 minutes." I answered.

"We have a while then." he said happily.

"Well we don't have to waste time eating disgusting cafeteria food." I'm pretty sure that none of the humans were too fond of it either.

"So where did Edward go exactly?" He asked.

"Alaska." I stated.

"He's boarding with the Denalis then." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, still keeping company with others." I said in a monotone voice.

He stopped walking, causing me to halt a few inches in front of him. I turned to face him.

"Alice," he soothed, taking my face gently in his hands, "Everything will be fine."

"But will everything be normal?" I struggled to keep my voice steady, but found no problem keeping my eyes dry.

"He _will _come back." He sounded so confident, I almost believed him.

I opened my mouth to object, but before I could utter a word, he softly placed his lips on mine. Slowly, he stroked the side of my face and I placed my hand on his. I pulled away and buried my head in his chest. He ran his hand soothingly down my back.

After a few moments, I lifted my head to look at his face. He looked calm and it reassured me. Edward was gone, but Jasper was here. And that was enough to keep me holding on. He lifted my wrist and read my watch.

"Well, we better be heading back," he suggested, "5 minutes until lunch ends."

"Oh, alright."

Jasper put his arm around me and we headed back to Forks High School. We didn't talk again, but it was nice to just be with him. Sometimes you don't need to talk to someone to understand them.

Once we were in view of the school, Jasper dropped his arm and we headed off for our different classes. Thankfully Emmett was in my nest class to help me through the gloom that had descended upon me ever since Edward left.

I walked toward Washington State History, trying to keep my mind off of Edward. I turned the handle and entered building 5. Emmett waved at me, and I weakly smiled in return. As I took my seat, a frown formed on Emmett's face.

"What's up?" He asked worriedly.

"Edward." I said simply.

He nodded understandingly and turned his head towards Ms. Flener, who had started talking about the Maritime Fur Trade.

"The Maritime Fur Trade," she began, "Brought Indians and non-Indians together, and the trade took place right here in the Pacific Northwest."

I diligently wrote down every word she uttered in my notebook without really comprehending them. My mind was busy switching between Jasper and Edward. Jasper, Edward, Jasper, Edward. How is Jasper doing? How thirsty is he? It has been a while, should we go hunting tonight? When will Edward decide to come back? Why can't he come back today? I mean, it's been a whole day!

The sound of students stuffing their books into their bags awoke me from my trance.

"Want me to walk you to class, Alice?" Emmett offered.

"No, thank you Emmett. I have to do _some_ things on my own." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

"Whatever you want Alice." He smiled, then pushed his chair in and left the room.

I took a deep breath, my throat stinging as a girl tentatively passed my desk. I lifted my bag easily onto my back and exited the nearly empty classroom, since there was no 6th period PNW class. I hurried to Advanced Calc and made it to my seat a minute early.

Mr. Lennon dived right in with the lesson, and I had no trouble keeping pace, though I couldn't say the same for my fellow classmates. I answered correctly when called upon and everyone had learned long ago not to be surprised when I was right. The final bell rang and I headed for the door.

"Alice, could you please stay for a moment?" Mr. Lennon asked.

"Sure Mr. Lennon." I said politely. I strode over to his desk, waiting for him to continue.

"Since you are my best student, I was hoping you would help tutor some of my slower students."

"Of course," I chirped, "Glad to be of assistance."

"Great, great," he said unethusiatically, "If you could just stay for an extra hour on Tuesdays I'd really appreciate it."

"Tuesdays…" I said, as if checking for any future plans. What plans would I have? Everyday we just went home and did our school work. "That works out fine for me, Mr. Lennon."

"Alright, you can leave now." He said, a little impatiently. Uhm, didn't _he _ask _me_ to stay?

"See you tomorrow then!" I turned on my heel and made my way to the car, Rosalie's red Mercedes.

"Thanks for keeping us waiting." Rosalie was the first to say.

"Mr. Lennon asked me to tutor." I said briefly, not going into further explanation knowing nobody cared to know more.

"Hello Alice." Jasper kissed me on the cheek and opened my door.

"Thanks Jasper." I was so happy to see him again, I nearly bounced into my seat.

On the ride home, nobody spoke, which was not out of the ordinary. I stared out my window, contemplating why Edward still hadn't decided to come back. I closed my eyes and focused on his particular future. No, he still wasn't planning on returning anytime soon. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. Why doesn't he miss us enough to come back?

Jasper, sensing my frustration, leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I love you." He said simply.

I turned my head to smile at him, "I love you too." I said quietly. He smiled and I rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around my waist, which was easy seeing as we didn't wear seatbelts. Why would we need to? The car was in more danger than us.

The rest of the ride home I repeated over and over to myself _I still have Jasper, I still have Jasper. I still have Jasper._ And I knew that was one thing that would never change.

_Author's Note !!!_

_I just wanted 2 thank everyone that reads these and to say that I had a blast writing Full Moon. I try 2 get these out as fast as I can. Also, if u think that maybe this book isn't perfectly written (I agree), just know that I'm only a high school freshman and I think I'm reaching my full potential. PLEASE REVIEW! I very much appreciate the favoriting, but PLZ REVIEW as well_

_ThAnKs xoxoxo_


	4. Returning

Returning

"Guys, guys, guys!" I yelled, holding onto a chair for support as I plunged into a sudden vision.

Jasper was the first to answer my call, "Alice? What is it?"

I could tell the rest of my family was standing around me now too, but I couldn't hear them. I was completely submerged in my vision.

"_We//," _Tanya spoke, "_If you leave before I see you again…goodbye, Edward."_

"_Goodbye, Tanya." _Edward replied.

I saw Edward running through the snow, on his way back to Forks. Back to us.

My eyes flew open, a smile spreading across my face. I couldn't hide it. I was _so happy_!!! "Edward, he's coming back!" I screamed, much to the surprise, and relief, of everyone around me.

"Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle asked in speculation.

"I am completely positive in fact." I stated confidently, "He'll be here in an hour or so. He made the decision and acted upon it quickly." I bounced up and down like a child that just snuck a sip of their mother's iced latte.

"I'm glad then." Carlisle said, now smiling too.

Rosalie leaned against the wall, acting like she could care less. Emmett high-fived Jasper, both grinning for different reasons.

"Rematch," Emmett said, "I'm gonna beat him even if he can read my mind!"

"Yes, just like you'll beat Alice even though she can see the future." Jasper looked over at me and mouthed _like I did._

I shook my head furiously, _I let you_, I mouthed back.

_Whatever_ he smirked and followed Emmett upstairs to finish their homework.

"He's coming back, he's coming back, he's coming back!" I spoke, mostly to myself.

"I've missed him too." Esme said, looking over at the piano, suspended few inches up, that only Edward could play.

"Oh crapple!" I hit my forehead with my hand, "I really wanted to go hunting with Jasper today, but I really want to be here when Edward comes!"

"You could probably hunt for half an hour or so, then be here to welcome Edward back." Carlisle suggested.

"Alright, I'll go get Jasper."

"I ran up the stairs, "Jasper!" I yelled, throwing the bedroom door open, "Let's go hunting!"

"Well, I'm almost done with my home…" he started.

"Now, please!" I interrupted.

He sighed and rose from the couch in Emmett's room. As we walked out, Emmett made whipping noises.

"Am not." Jasper replied quietly.

When we were safely down the stairs and out of ear shot, I whispered, "Yes you are."

"I know." He whispered back, smiling before he leaned down to kiss me on the head.

As we descended down the stairs, I called out, "We're going hunting, be back in half an hour!"

"Goodbye Alice, Jasper." Esme waved as we exited the house.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure I heard you correctly," Jasper said once we were outside, "half an hour?"

"Yes, yes," I pulled him towards the river, "I want to be here when Edward comes home. We'll just hunt here, okay?"

Before he could possibly disagree, I jumped the river in one bound and waited for him on the other side.

He sighed, but leapt across the river to meet me.

"Okay, let's go." Jasper stood beside me.

Simultaneously, we started running, him following my lead. I stopped at a small tree about a mile away, "There are some deer if we continue the way..."

I heard Jasper groan.

"But," I continued, "A few mountain lions will be there hunting them, so I think we can continue on our current path."

"Alright." Jasper wasn't much happier. Although mountain lion was the better of the two offers before us, neither were even close to the taste of human blood. Well, not that I would know or anything. It's an instinct you get when you become a vampire. _Humans are food. Humans are food. They'll quench your thirst. _The little voice that yells that gets softer as time goes on. I've learned to keep it under control. Jasper is still learning.

I took off again, Jasper trailing after me. When we were 10 feet away from the pack of deer, I stopped, Jasper halting besides me.

"You ready?" I whispered, not wanting to scare away the deer.

"Yes, but where are the mountain lions?"

"Be patient," I quietly instructed, 'They aren't as fast as us. Two more minutes."

"Two minutes?" He said, almost in pain.

"Yes, two whole minutes!" I smiled at him, "Now only one."

"Alright, alright, I'll wait." He leaned against a tree.

"You kind of have to." I pointed out.

We waited quietly, crouching into hunting position.

A deer started running, alerting the others of the 3 mountain lions descending upon them. The mountain lions chased the deer, feeling like nothing could hurt them. I knew that feeling. I _lived _that feeling. For me, however, it was true.

One of the mountain lions stalked past us. Jasper, not able to control his thirst anymore, leapt out of our little hiding place.

The lion turned around and growled at him. Jasper growled back, moving in for the kill. The mountain lion seemed to smile as he approached Jasper, Before the animal could blink an eye, Jasper had his teeth sunk deep into the jugular. The lion snarled and tried to escape, but as Jasper sucked out more and more blood, he stopped moving all together. As the lion sunk to the ground, the two others of it's group charged at Jasper.

I jumped up from behind the bushes, smiling at the two massive creatures, neither on nearly as strong as me. They stopped momentarily, then a growl ripped out of the bigger one. The other joined in, then they both swat at me with their sharp claws. I grabbed the claw of the first one and threw it behind my back. It cried out in pain as I turned and sauntered forward, ready to finish him off.

I grabbed onto his huge neck with my razor sharp teeth and started to drink. The warm liquid made it's way down my throat, dulling the burning but not removing it. I emptied the whole lion in seconds, still thirsty.

Instinct taking over, I turned to the last one. I bared my teeth, the mountain lion finally understanding that I was a threat. Jasper leapt over my head.

"Mind if we share?" He asked, already approaching the creature.

"Not at all." Together, we prowled towards the lion. He shrieked and backed away. Side by side, we jumped on the animal's back and grabbed a hold of him with our teeth.

The animal dropped to the ground; Jasper and I climbed off.

"Why don't we just hunt some deer now?" I suggested, "We don't have that much time left."

"If that's what you'd prefer." He was slightly less upset about hunting deer since he wasn't starving anymore.

I sped off after the pack of deer that had fled the mountain lion attack. I stopped, peering around a tree, at the 10 unsuspecting deer standing on a patch of grass. Jasper grabbed onto my shoulders, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Now?" He asked eagerly.

"Now."

We charged the deer, too fast for them to escape, and bit down on the nearest ones we could catch. Eight deer later, we decided we were satiated. No need to be greedy. Although it's better to be safe then sorry. I knew Jasper was strong enough to handle himself at school.

"Five minutes Jasper!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go. I'm good." He dropped the lifeless carcass he has just finished off and we rushed back to the house.

We jumped the river in synch. Motionlessly, I stood by the edge of the gentle water. Edward was staring back at me, a crooked smile crossing his face.

_Author's Note !!!_

_Thanx 4 reading! sorry it's sorta short, but Edward's back!! *cheers and dances about*!! Also, idk if the hunting scene is acurate w/ the mountain lions and stuff...but oh well! Since it's now Spring Break 4 me (whoopie!) i'll publish a lot more. Even tho it's spring break, it's freezing bc i live in WA (sadly not in Forks). Please review or message me, it's greatly appreciated!_

_Also, sorry if there are typos :P whoopsie! I'll try 2 fix those, but aren't writing new chapters more important? Hint : yes :)_

_xoxoxo_


	5. Decision

Decision

"It's going to be okay," I cooed. Jasper helped me walk into the cafeteria, his hand under my elbow, as we all walked in a tight clan. Rosalie and Emmett in the lead, me standing beside Edward. Rosalie, of course, didn't truly have her heart in this like the rest of this.

"Of course it is," he muttered. Why must he be so uncooperative? We're just trying to help; we really care about him.

"She's not here yet," I focused on Bella's future, which was a little bit difficult considering I don't actually know her, and my visions work better with people I'm more familiar with, "but the way she's going to come in…she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot."

"_Of course_ we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine."

I blinked, not knowing what to say in response. Jasper helped me sit, and I turned to focus back on Edward.

"Hmm," I studied his face, instead of my visions, "I think you're right." I have to admit, that _did _surprise me just a little bit.

"_Of course_ I am," he grumbled. I wish he would stop saying that, '_of course_'. According to my visions, thankfully he would. He turned to look at Jasper, who grinned at him. I could tell he was thinking something less than encouraging, so I slapped his arm and shook my head. Why make this even harder?

I searched the room for Bella Swan, only knowing what she looked like from the visions I'd had in the car the day Edward left…I flinched. I didn't like to think about that. From then on, I refused to. I didn't see her, though many of the other girls look similar from behind. Long dark hair wasn't very uncommon in Forks.

Besides us, there is no real fashion here at all, to be honest. Why get a fancy expensive haircut when you have less than 400 peers to impress? Why buy an extravagant wardrobe, for that matter? I simply cannot look less then perfect; clothes wise that is anyways. I_ have_ a fashion sense, might as well use it.

"Anything new?" Jasper wondered aloud. I was curious too; I hadn't taken precaution before and checked to see if she would gossip about Edward to her new friends.

"Nothing," Edward replied, "She…must not have said anything."

We were all surprised. Any normal human being would have gone off and told _somebody _that a strange boy had glared at her, or possibly offended her, maybe even scared her. Especially since all the girls at Forks High School found Edward so attractive, I hardly think Bella is an exception.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett commenting, laughing at the attempt, "I bet I could have frightened her better then _that_."

Edward rolled his eyes. I couldn't help smiling. Brotherly bickering, Edward was officially back.

"Wonder why…?" Emmett added. He was referring to the fact that Edward apparently can't read Bella's mind. Edward had told us last night and nobody knows the reason why. She's so lucky. It would be nice to have some privacy in my own head once in a while.

"We've been over that," Edward answered, "I don't _know_."

"She's coming in," I quietly interjected. Edward didn't move. "Try to look human," I reminded him.

"Human, you say?" Emmett opened his hand, a snowball securely snuck into his fist. Due to his body temperature, the snowball had turned into an ice block. He looked at Jasper, but I knew better than that. I looked into the future and saw what he had planned. Emmett chucked the ice chunk at me in the blink of an eye; I nonchalantly flicked it

away from my face. I accidentally used a little too much force and sent the ice shooting across the cafeteria at an invisible speed, destroying the ice block and the brick it crashed into.

The tables of people near the incident turned to look at the damage. They searched the room to see who could have possibly thrown that, but stopped a few tables before us. Although Emmett would be the most likely perpetrator, being the giant that he is, nobody would dare look at us.

"Very human, Emmett," Rosalie sneeringly replied. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would be more impressive it you did it, baby," he said in return.

Edward was grinning like an idiot, so I asked Jasper, "How's he feeling?"

"Nervous and tense," he answered, "As you'd expect."

"Good," I lied, "Otherwise it looks like he's having some sort of an attack."

I continued to study his face. He didn't notice, considering he was busy eavesdropping on Bella. After a while, he looked away and his face went from a stupid grin to intense pain. Emmett laughed, also taking notice of his new facial expression, while I frowned. What is it now?

Why sit here wondering when I could find out myself? I could be an eavesdropper if I wanted to and that's all I wanted at the moment. Edward composed his facial expression, but I knew he hadn't really forgotten about whatever it was he was worrying about.

I spotted Bella standing near the lunch line and listened intently on the conversation she was currently having with Jessica Stanley.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked her.

"Actually, I feel a little sick." She spoke quietly, but I could still hear her fairly well.

If she really were sick, then she would probably have to miss a few days of school and Edward could prepare longer for her return. I felt bad hoping for her to be ill, but she was a stranger, after all. Edward was my brother and he needed all the breaks he could get.

I watched as the two, or three as Mike was standing with them, make their way to their usual table, just as I'd said. I was interrupted with a vision, a small one but still a distraction.

I elbowed Edward. _She's going to look, act human_.

Edward had reverted back to his goofy grin, his teeth clenching behind it.

Emmett noticed the difference, "Ease up, Edward. Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

I stiffened as well. Edward would not kill Bella on my watch. She was kind, smart and caring, certainly not one deserving of death.

"You would know," Edward retorted.

I almost gasped. I didn't like thinking about murdering innocent humans, even the not so innocent ones. I'd never killed a human and I never would.

Emmett just laughed, though. "You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do, " he advised, "Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

Oh Emmett, why are you advising him to kill a sweet young girl? I had been concealing my own ball of ice. Now being the perfect opportunity to shut Emmett up, and get my revenge, I threw mine right at Emmett's unprepared face.

He was surprised for a second, then quickly grinned.

"You asked for it," he replied. I watched as he moved closer to me, leaning across the table, and wagged his wet icy hair at me. The ice was more water by this time, no longer kept frozen by my cold skin.

"Ew!" Rose remarked as we both leaned back in our chairs to avoid the shower of cold water.

I laughed, taking this opportunity to finish my plan of distracting everyone from poor Bella Swan. As they say, laughter is contagious, and soon my whole family was laughing with me. I continued to laugh, but held my tray up for protection as Bella looked over at us.

Edward turned back to concentrate on Bella.

"Jasper," I asked, no longer needing to continue the charade, "How's he feeling now?"  
"Frustrated," he said quickly, "Just frustrated."

Well that's not good. I decided to listen to Bella's conversation again.

"Edward Cullen staring at you," Jessica quietly giggled into Bella's ear.

Bella didn't turn to see for herself. Instead, she asked, "He doesn't look angry, does he?"

I was hardly surprised. Of course she had noticed, she just hadn't blabbed about it. I knew I liked her.

"No," she replied, "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," she said, putting her head on top of her arms that lay across the cafeteria table.

"The Cullens don't like anybody…Well they don't notice anybody enough to like them," Jessica told her, "But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," Bella ordered.

Jessica chuckled as she looked away from us, from Edward.

Bella didn't look at us the rest of lunch. I focused on her future. Even if she were actually sick, she would still be attending Biology regardless. I switched over to Edward's future, seeing that he would go as we said. From what I could tell, Edward would do fine. A huge weight was lifted from my shoulder, the other one ready to disappear after Biology actually finished.

Sooner than I expected, lunch was over. Edward stayed seated, so did we. I was eager to tell him my prediction, though they weren't set in stone.

"I…" How should I word this? More hesitantly then needed, I decided. "_think_ it's okay. Your mind is set," that much I knew, "I _think_ you'll make it through the hour." I hoped he would. I had enough confidence in him to be almost sure he would, but without my visions as backup.

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper added, clearly disagreeing with my advice. "Go home. Take it slow."

I gave him a stern look and another slap on the arm. Why does he always have to tell Edward the _wrong_ thing to do? Him and his stupid pride. Now he's not the only "weak" one, why not rub it in?

"What's the big deal?" Emmett commented. "Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

"I don't want to move yet," Rosalie protested. "I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett. _Finally_."

As Edward mulled it over, I focused on his future. "No, Rose," I said, "I think it really will be okay. It's…firming up. I'm ninety-three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class."

I looked over at him, contemplating what he had decided that so drastically changed my vision and made it clearer.

"Go to class," he instructed, getting up and walking to class, without so much as a glance backwards. I know that I was rooting for him to face his problem, but I couldn't help worrying. What is that 7 percent came back to haunt me?

_Authors Note !!!_

_Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's pretty long in my opinion :D This chapter was really hard/easy/fun because it was mainly made from the dialogue from Midnight Sun (meaning I think it's the best chapter, hah) and I welcome you to compare them! :_

_ /pdf/midnightsun_partial__

_Also, the middle part was written when I was really tired...so if it's weird maybe, I'm sorry :D_

_also, again, plz excuse grammatical errors._

_Thanx sooo much 4 reading this, both 2 those who it's ur first time and the loyal readers returning, such as those using their Story Alert ;)_

_I luvvyy u all and thanx sooo much_

_Bc I __NVR__ thought I'd even write this much of this story, for I have nvr finished a non-short story by myself! But thanx to all ur support and reviews, I've continued it._

_I would have luved to rite through one of most famous scenes, the biology scene, that takes place after this, but I REALLY wanted 2 get this out 2 u guys! I've been working on it like crazy since...well yesterday actually =D but I did put a lot of work into it_

_"And here I was going to write just a short paragraph" LUV U STEPH ;D_

_anyways, I will continue 2 write like crazy during spring break and beyond!_

_xoxoxo :)_

_o, and once again, EDWARD IS FREAKING BACK!!!_


	6. Angel

Angel

Edward was out hunting with Carlisle again before school started. Sigh. I've _barely_ seen him since his return. It's not even like he really needs to hunt, he just wants to be careful. Which is a good thing, I suppose. I don't want him to leave again. I'd stick it out. However long he needed to control this, I'd stay strong. After all, when I had forever to look forward to, how long could it really be?

Suddenly, I was distracted with a vision. It was hazy and I could barely make it out. Edward was…leaving. Really Edward? Again? That, I could not take. He would be returning from hunting soon, changing right when he came home. I pranced up the stairs and sat down on the very top step on the edge of our third floor to wait for him.

As I waited, I concentrated on Edward's future. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see where he was fleeing to this time. Probably not back to Alaska, that wouldn't make very much sense. Where else did he feel…at home? Not here anymore, apparently.

I heard the door close downstairs, bringing me back to reality. Edward was coming up the stairs, like I knew he would. When he saw me, he stopped walking.

_You're leaving again_, I crossed my arms.

He nodded, adding a sigh.

_I can't see where you're going this time_, I admitted.

"I don't know where I'm going yet," he said quietly.

_I want you to stay_, I pleaded.

He just shook his head.

_Maybe Jazz and I could come with you? _I suggested.

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them," he said. "And think of Esme. Would you take half her family away in one blow?"

I hadn't thought about Esme. I wouldn't want to do that. _You're going to make her so sad._

"Yes. But I have to do what's right."

I didn't agree with him. _There are many right ways, and many wrong ways, though, aren't there?_

I scavenged through my visions, trying to find an answer. It wasn't much help, though. All I saw was blurs of maybes and Edward a part of each one. A clearer vision came to me, where Edward's skin was sparkling. He was standing in a small meadow. But he was not alone. There was someone, or something, else in the meadow with him, but it was just a shadow. My vision dispersed, all the other futures dancing around in a huge whirlwind of indefinite shapes. The vision disappeared, leaving me no surer of the future.

"I didn't catch much of that," Edward commented when it was all over.

_Me either. Your future is shifting around so much I can't keep up with any of it. I _think_,_ _though…_

I reverted back to the other futures I had gone through while he was hunting. None were any less blurred than the ones he just saw.

I spoke aloud, "I _think_ something is changing, though. Your life seems to be at a crossroads."

He laughed without humor. "You do realize you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right?"

I stuck my tongue at him. I can't help it that I'm a freak.

"Today is all right, though, isn't it?" he asked nervously.

"I don't see you killing anyone today," I told him honestly.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Go get dressed," I insisted. "I won't say anything – I'll let you tell the others when you're ready."

I rose and sadly rushed down the stairs. _Miss you. Really._

The ride to school was spent in silence. I didn't feel like talking, not even to Jasper. I was just getting over Edward leaving the first time, how could he leave again? He would be fine if he stayed. I knew that not in my head but in my heart. My visions aren't always right, why depend on them?

I watched as Edward looked out the window. I followed his gaze to a Chevrolet Pickup Truck. Bella's car, I realized. She drove cautiously into the school parking lot. She ground was icy and she had taken precaution with snow chains on her tires. Once parked, she carefully got out of the truck, having trouble walking across the slick ground. I looked over at Edward, who was smiling. That was odd. Why would her clumsiness make him smile?

Bella continued to the back of her car, gazing at the snow chains. It did seem that she didn't know they were there as she inched her way into the parking lot. Charlie probably put them on, all too aware of accidents that occurred on days just like this.

Since I was focusing on Bella, it wasn't surprising that at that very moment I had a vision about her. What _was_ surprising, however, was what the vision actually showed. Bella was kneeling, just as she was now, in back of her truck. Out of the blue, a van came tearing through.

"NO!" I cried. The driver had lost control and was heading straight for...

I saw my vision play out in reality, just after I'd finished viewing it. Bella looked over at Edward as the van came barreling over.

I saw my vision change, right as Edward left we side, morphed into something better. Side by side, I watched reality and my vision, as Edward tore over to Bella.

He grabbed her by the waist, her head hitting the pavement. As the van moved closer, he held her securely against his body, the van molding around him.

I didn't have time to feel relieved or scared, as the van came skidding at my brother and Bella for the second time. He dropped her to the ground, throwing out his arms under the frame of the approaching vehicle. He tossed the car away, grabbing Bella by the waist again to move her out from under the van. Once she was no longer in danger of being crushed, he let the van drop to the ground.

It was over.

No, it had just begun. What were we going to say? More importantly, what did she _see_? I could tell that she was not unconscious, quite the opposite, her eyes wide in shock. She was about to speak. I chose to listen to her in real time.

"Bella?" Edward asked before she uttered a word. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She replied, seeming to be telling the truth. There was nothing visible wrong with her.

"Be careful," Edward instructed. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." True, she had hit her head. Perhaps she had a concussion or internal bleeding within the brain.

"Ow," she said, not in a serious way, more like she was taking note of a small pain.

"That's what I thought," Edward smiled.

He was glad he had saved her. She made him _happy_. I really liked that girl.

"How in the…" She struggled to arrange her thoughts. "How did you get over here so fast?"

Clearly, she had seen him before the accident. She looked right over at him, instinctually, like she knew he could save her. Nothing to worry about though, I told myself. She just hit her head. She might be traumatized. Her account was perhaps the _least_ reliable.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." Edward had no other option but to lie.

There was silence between the two as she sat up. I realized the huge swarm of people surrounding the accident.

"Don't move," someone yelled.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" another else instructed.

Bella looked around, trying to get to her feet, but Edward put his hand on her shoulder, easily keeping her down.

"Just stay put for now," Edward commanded.

"But it's cold," she complained.

Edward chuckled, whether from the fact that he might be supplying some of the cold or that she had just almost been killed, he let out a quiet chuckle.

Bella refocused on her previous question. "You were over there. You were by your car."

Edward wasn't chuckling anymore. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." She didn't back down, sticking to her story.

"Bella, I was standing with you," Edward argued. "And I pulled you out of the way."

What else could he say? "Why yes Bella, actually you are completely right. I _was_ by my car. I'm simply a vampire, you see? And I have super speed and ran all the way over here, then used my super strength to stop the car. Please, try to refrain from going ballistic." I think not.

"No." Bella was confident and sure.

I could hear the sirens, too far in the distance for any of the humans to hear.

"Please, Bella," Edward begged.

"Why?"

"Trust me." He wanted her to believe him. We needed her to believe him.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" She tried to give him what _he_ wanted, as well as the answers _she_ wanted.

"Fine." Though I knew he could never keep that promise.

Then the sea of students and staff exploded, running forward to see the damage. Coach Clapp and Mr. Varner struggled to move the van away. Six EMTs rushed to lend a hand and finally shoved the van away from Edward and Bella.

I noticed Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie standing beside me. Jasper and Emmett were confused and a little angry. Rosalie was scowling and furious.

I watched as Edward fixed the dent in the car, nobody else would notice besides us. Chief Swan came running from his police cruiser. He talked to Bella, then to an EMT.

Edward accompanied Bella into the ambulance, then they raced off to hospital, with a police escort in the lead.

Although all the persons involved had been cleared away to the hospital, nobody returned to their classes.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as we all stood beside Edward's silver Volvo.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at me too, waiting for an answer.

"Bella would have been killed," I started off defensively. "Edward had to save her."

"So, basically he just stopped a huge van in front of everyone?" Rosalie fumed.

"No, not exactly…"

"Well did anyone see him?" She demanded.

"Only Bella." I admitted. "But she hit her head. Nobody will believe her. If she tells anyone that is."

"I cannot believe he…." Rosalie was interrupted by the sound of a blaring whistle.

"Everyone!" Coach Clapp yelled. "Continue to your first periods!"

I abruptly walked away, off to find my French 3 class. Obviously, Edward wouldn't be there with me today.

I was the first one there, not caring to use the accident as an excuse to skip class.

I waited for about 10 minutes for the rest of my class, and by that time first period was just about over.

Second period, we talked about _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Third period, we ran laps and played dodge ball. I had to throw extremely lightly in order not to seriously injure anyone. I also had to allow myself to be pegged and get out about half way through the game. Fourth, a lecture all period, some students struggling to stay awake. Didn't need to worry about that. I wished the period had been longer, for now it was time for lunch.

I walked to the lunch line, grabbing a carton of milk and a hamburger. I paid for the charade then continued to our usual table. Emmett was the only one waiting when I arrived.

"How's Rose?" I asked, slightly worried of the answer.

"Pissed, like you'd expect." He looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria, right as Rosalie entered the lunchroom, not even bothering to buy a fake lunch.

She angrily sat down next to Emmett. I don't understand why anyone would want to waste all their effort being angry all the time. Couldn't she just _try_ to understand why Edward did what he did?

Jasper took his place beside me, not looking much happier than Rosalie.

"Oh, Jazz, what's wrong?" I frowned.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. "What's wrong? Edward just blew our cover."

"He didn't blow anything!" I defended Edward.

"I don't care. I have to get rid of her. For good."

"Jasper!" I gasped. I must be hearing things. "Don't talk like that! She didn't do anything to us."

"She's messing with Edward's head." He pleaded with me. "Alice, don't you understand? If we don't do something, we'll have to leave. Or worse."

"I don't see that happening." It wasn't a complete lie. I just had no idea what might actually occur. Everything was too jumbled up.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I have to protect this family."

I stood up, not able to sit in silence as was expected of us. "You don't know anything, Jasper. Please, don't."

I didn't say anything else. What else could I say? Jasper had made up his mind. A stupid decision. But it was his decision and I couldn't change it.

I rushed through the back doors, expecting somebody to come after me, but nobody did. Not even Jasper.

_Author's Note !!!_

_Hola! This chapter is reallllllllyyyyy lonnnnggggg. Yes, I realized most of it is from Twilight/Midnight Sun, but still. I decided not 2 b lazy. Wooo! Haha, yes I realize also that there is a that's what she said moment there at the end, but if u try 2 b serious about it, it really adds 2 the story, okay?! I hope u liked it, I mean it's, like, **the** iconic scene of Twilight. Hope I did it justice! Thank u 4 readin this stuffs, and please don't yell at me over any grammatical errors. It's just i don't like 2 read it bc i wanna read it once it's published... :D also if it is suckish....once again I'm only 14 give me a break! Props would b nice 2, lolz :)_

_XOXOXO_

_xoxoxo _

_I luv Bella...haha =D_

_and Edward of course :D muah!_

_alrighty, I'll stop writing now... hah_

_oh duh, also Alice!_


	7. Discussion

Discussion

At the end of the day, I walked toward the school parking lot, heading for Edward's silver Volvo. Jasper was already there, I leaned beside him. Neither one of us said a word; I was fine with that. Well maybe not fine, I was worried about him. But I was also worried for Bella and Edward. Pretty soon, Rosalie showed up, her mood not since improved.

As Edward and Emmett walked up together, we all remained silent. I was thinking about Jasper, watching through my visions what he was planning on doing. One thing was certain; he would go after Bella. Another thing the wasn't changing, was the fact that no matter what Jasper did, Edward would be protecting Bella from him, always there to block him.

As I continued to study my vision, I noticed that Edward was stopping Jasper further and further away from Bella's house.

_Stop that, Edward! _I directed my thoughts at him. _It can't happen this way. I won't let it._ He didn't reply.

I meant what I said, though. I would not allow fighting within our family. We were better than that. That's what made us different from other covens.

I tried to focus on how this would all turn out, but I kept turning up with blurs and infinite possibilities. Not at all useful.



When we got home, we all instinctually headed for the dining room. There were some things that needed to be decided and discussed.

I hopped out of the car, focusing on what would happen if we simply did nothing. But things were so undecided, it was futile. I continued trying to see clearly, entering the dining room last. I sat beside Esme, knowing neither of us wanted a fight or any separation. I rubbed my temples in concentration.

As Edward spoke, I dropped my hand, ready to listen.

"I'm sorry," Edward started. He looked at Rose, Jazz and Emmett. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

Rosalie wasn't buying it. "What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," he replied evenly. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

Esme looked deeply disappointed. "No. No, Edward."

Edward patted her on the hand, "It's just a few years."

"Esme's right, though," Emmett commented. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward replied.

Groan. Please don't drag me into this! How many times must I remind my family how subjective my visions are?

Carlisle disagreed, shaking his head. "I think Emmett is right. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us, or none of us."

"She won't say anything," Edward was confident. He trusted Bella not to say a thing. She didn't say anything when she first encountered Edward, so maybe she wouldn't say anything now.

"You don't know her mind."

"I know this much," He didn't give up. "Alice, back me up."

I really wished I could help. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." I glared over at Jazz and Rose.

Rosalie threw her hand flat against the table. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you _must _see that. Even if we decide to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind – you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

Edward wasn't swayed. "We've left rumors behind us before."

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!" He jeered.

The room was set up in section : those who wanted to do nothing and those who wanted to retaliate, even though there was nothing to retaliate against.

I was sitting beside Esme, we both didn't want to get too involved, though I knew where I stood. We were sitting next to Carlisle at the head of the table. Rosalie sat at the other end of the table, Jasper leaning against the wall behind her and Emmett sitting beside her. Edward sat on the other side of Carlisle. You could see the lines being drawn.

Jasper nodded with every word Rosalie spoke, clearly embracing the one other person on his side.

"Rose-" Carlisle started.

"Let me finish, Carlisle." Rosalie interrupted. "It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked." She shrugged. "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes, Rosalie," he growled. "We all know how proficient an assassin you are."

Rosalie furiously snarled back.

"Edward, please," Carlisle interceded. He turned back to Rose. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle. It's to protect us all." Rosalie gritted her teeth together.

We all sat quietly as Carlisle deliberated. I doubted Carlisle would ever consider allowing someone to be intentionally injured, not to mention killed. He was a doctor after all. I waited for him to speak, rather than look ahead into the future. It wouldn't take that long.

He nodded thoughtfully, then gave his verdict. "I know you mean well Rosalie, but…I'd like very much for our family to be _worth_ protecting. The occasional…accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Rosalie glowered. "It's just being responsible."

"It's being callous," Carlisle commented. "Every life is precious."

Rosalie sighed loudly. Emmett comforted her, patting her on the shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose."

Carlisle proceeded, "The question is whether we should move on?"

"No, we just got settled." Rosalie complained. "I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle reminded her.

"And have to move again that much sooner?"

It was impossible to win with Rosalie. If you gave her one thing, she wanted another. You give her that, she changes her mind.

Carlisle shrugged in response.

"I _like_ it here!" She continued. "There's so little sun, we get to be almost _normal_." Oh yes, because killing people at will is so normal.

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now." Carlisle said. "We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

Rosalie let out a snort.

Both Jasper and I had barely said a thing. It didn't matter, his mind was made up.

"Jasper," Edward said.

I looked up at the sound of his name. I had previously been drawing circles on the table with my finger. Jasper glanced over at Edward.

"She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then?" Jasper retorted. "She should have dies today, Edward. I would only set that right."

"I will not allow it," Edward staccato each word.

Jasper looked surprised, not really expecting a confrontation. He shook his head, "I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

It always came back to me, didn't it?

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper," Edward said. "But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

They took a moment to examine each other.

Oh geez. "Jazz," I said.

He turned to look at me. "Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to – "

"That's not what I'm going to say," I interrupted. "I was going to ask you for a favor."

Edward gasped, obviously reading my thoughts. He stared at me, everyone else staring at him.

"I know you love me," I began. "Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's _going _to be." I had checked, numerous times, and Bella Swan and I would be great friends. I saw me with my arm around Bella's shoulders, her arm around my waist. The vision was not vague; it was extremely precise.

"But…Alice," Jasper struggled with a response.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz," I said. "I'll be very put out if you don't let her be."

I focused back on what would happen if we simply ignored this. Much better.

"Ah," I sighed. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice, what…does this…?" Edward couldn't process it all.

"I told you there was a change coming," I focused on keeping my mind off of exactly what that change was. What else to think about but Jasper? "I don't know, Edward," I lied.

"What Alice?" Edward demanded. "What are you hiding?"

I vigorously shook my head, as if that would keep the thought away. I grit my teeth, fierce with concentration.

"Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?"

The second he spoke her name, I lost it. The image flooded my mind before I could contain it. I drew it back in as quickly as possible, but it was too little too late.

"NO!" Edward shot up, throwing his chair to the ground.

"Edward!" Carlisle rushed behind Edward, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"It's solidifying. Every moment you're more decided," I whispered, almost to myself. "It's one or the other, Edward."

Isabella Swan would either end up as one of us, or under a tombstone.

"No." He repeated.

"Will somebody _please_ let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"I have to leave," Edward quietly told me.

"Edward, we've already been over that," Emmett loudly interjected. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she'd talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," I told him. "I don't know if you _can_ leave anymore." _Think about it_,I thought. _Think about leaving_. I knew my brother. I knew that he wouldn't, couldn't, just leave willy-nilly.

_I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward_, I added. _If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us…_bye bye Bella.

"I don't hear that," Edward disagreed.

_Not right this moment,_ I threatened. _Will you risk her life, leave her undefended?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" He moaned, placing his head in his hands.

I wasn't doing anything. This was nothing in comparison to the pain he would feel if anything happened to her if he left.

_I love her, too. Or I will, _I amended. _It's not the same, but I want her around for that._

"Love her, _too_?" Edward asked.

Sigh. _You are so blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_

I refocused on Bella's future, her future with us. Pale, ice cold, but definitely content with that sentence.

"No." He shook his head, refusing to see what I knew would become of Bella Swan. "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I _will_ change the future."

"You can try," I said unreassuringly.

"Oh, _come on_!" Emmett complained.

"Pay attention," Rose instructed. "Alice sees him falling for a _human_! How classically Edward!" She pretended to throw up.

"What?" Emmett laughed incredulously. "Is that what's been going on? Though break, Edward."

Emmett placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"_Fall _for a human?" Esme asked. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in _love_ with her?"

"What do you see, Alice?" Jasper asked me. "Exactly."

I looked over at him. "It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself," I turned to glare at Edward. "Which would _really _irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to _you._" I looked back over at Jasper. "Or she'll be one of us someday."

Esme gasped, covering her mouth with one hand.

"That's not going to happen!" Edward yelled. "Either one!"

I ignored him. "It all depends. He may be just strong enough not to kill her – but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control," I noted. "More even than Carlisle has. He may be _just _strong enough…The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

Nobody responded. They let it all soak in. I sat silently, patient for the conversation to pick back up.

Edward stared at me horrified, everyone else staring at him. This was how it usual played out.

Carlisle sighed after awhile. "Well, this…complicates things."  
"I'll say," Emmett smiled.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Carlisle decided. "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously, no one will…hurt the girl."

"No, I can agree to that." Jasper spoke. "If Alice sees only two ways – "

"No!" Edward disagreed in a conflicting tone. "No!"

Edward left the room. Esme tried to comfort him as he walked past us, placing a hand on his arm. He merely ignored the gesture.

She sighed. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "He just needs to cool down." I assured her.

She nodded, staring down at the table.

I wouldn't let Edward tear this family apart at the seams. We had been through so much, to be fighting about something like this was just inexcusable. Although this life isn't what any of us wanted, I had a good feeling about Bella. This lifestyle would fit her like a glove.

I just knew it would.

_Author's Note! xoxoxo_

_Soooo...this took 4ever....Yea, I was really lazy. Sorry :) I hope u liked it, least. It's uhm 11 pgs long on word. Well, there's one sentence on pg 11...but u know what, it counts! Thx once again 4 reading this ammature stuffs. Alice is awesome! Thank goodness, that's what's making me continue this. And also all u guys on story alert, added me 2 fav author (nice rarity and makes me beam w/happiness!) or fav story and u guys that took the time to review!_

_I friggin luv u guys! Hopefully I'll finish this over the summer, but I really wanna wait 4 Midnight Sun 2 come out, bc I really pride myself on the accuracy. Even some class details, like how in Midnight Sun it says that Emmett and Alice have the same class after lunch :) Thanx (again, i like 2 thank ppl, it's becoming an issue) 4 readin and stay tuned!_

_If that makes sense...4 this is not a TV show, but wouldn't it be awesome if it was? Dude, I call Bella. I know, I know, I should be Alice, I'm deff short enuff...but uhm I luv Bella :)_

_alsoooo, if there r typos, plz be gentle._

_That's what she said.._

_hah, sorry, I'm an immature teenager_

_LUV U!! :D_

**UPDATE:**

**Hey guys! Just wanted 2 let you know I just made a Twitter pg. Catch me : /RowLoFo  
**

**and my specifically Full Moon and other projects Twitter pg: /VampireWitchSpy**

**and I also just made a special fanfic e-mail: v a m p i r e w i t c h s p y w a n n a b e y a h o o . c o m (just w/out spaces)  
**

**so any q's or anything, just e-mail me there!**

**xoxoxo thanx**

**UPDATE:**

**Hey evry1! I'm applying 4 the part of Heidi 4 a roloplaying website. I really really need followers, so plzzzzzz follow me?!**

**plzzzz? hehe, ty :) /Lil_Heidi_V  
**


	8. Frustration

Frustration

Edward was staying. Of course. I didn't need to be psychic to see that coming. We continued on the way we always had, before Bella came into the picture. Only one thing changed; I always had to warn the others when Bella was going to look over at us, which she did daily.

"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute, look normal."

We all shuffled, moving like humans. I crossed my legs and ran a hand through my short hair.

I sighed. _I wish…_

"Stay out of it, Alice," Edward muttered. "It's not going to happen."

I pouted. I can be friends with Bella if I want to be. I tried to see that, my treasured vision where Bella and I stood side by side. But it was pointless.

_I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy. _I thought angrily.

"It makes plenty of sense to me."

I snorted. _It's going to happen anyways, Edward. Stop fighting it._

He didn't react, because he wasn't listening.

I sighed at the memory, interrupted when the final bell rang. I dumped my math notebook and calculator into my bag. Throwing it across my shoulder, I walked towards the school parking lot. Emmett was standing at the edge of the parking lot, near the outside lunch tables.

"Em, why are you standing here?" I asked, walking to his side. "Where is Edward?"

"He told me to wait here." He answered my first question.

"Where is he?" I repeated.

He looked in the direction of Edward's Volvo. I followed his gaze. Edward was walking toward the car, passing as Bella was speaking to Erik Yorkie.

I noticed Rosalie and Jasper now standing beside us.

"Why are we standing here?" Rose demanded.

"Edward has been acting…" Emmett searched for the right word. "Peculiar."

"Peculiar how?" I asked.

"Spacy, less angry."

I smiled. He wasn't going to stay away from her for long, just as I predicted.

I watched as Edward chuckled, Eric clumsily scrambling away. Bella turned to the noise, but Edward pretended not to notice whatever it was that just happened. We waited as he pulled out into the lane. Slowly, we approached the Volvo.

Isabella Swan was behind him, now talking to Tyler Crowley through the driver's seat window. I listening to the conversation just in time to hear him asked her to homecoming. She declined, surprisingly not as politely as I'd expect from her. When we reached the car, Edward was laughing, rather than his usual scowl.

As we entered the car, Edward shook his head, probably in response to an unspoken thought. Behind us, Bella angrily revved her engiene. Edward laughed harder.

"Let's go!" Rosalie commanded. "Stop being an idiot. If you _can_."

He left the parking lot, laughing every now and then. Nobody spoke on the way home. I stared out the window, thinking.

Edward seemed to be accepting his obvious fondness of Bella Swan. He hadn't decided yet, but he might even talk to her soon. And if _he _could talk to her, maybe _I _could…

"So do I get to talk to Bella now?" I asked quickly before he had the opportunity to detect the question in my thoughts.

"No." He answered automatically.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?" I complained.

"I haven't decided anything, Alice."

Like _I_ don't know that?

"Whatever, Edward."

I looked at Bella's two futures in my head. One of them _had_ to happen. We had to go down one of those paths.

"What's the point in getting to know her?" Edward wanted to know. "If I'm just going to kill her?"

I took a moment to think about that. If Bella and I _did _become close, it would just hurt that much more if Edward…killed her.

"You have a point."

Edward turned onto our driveway, slamming to a halt before the garage wall.

"Enjoy your run." Rosalie said snidely as Edward sprang out of the car and took off into the trees.

"He's not going on a run," I stated, "He's going hunting."

"Why…?" She asked.

"So he doesn't, I dunno, kill someone or something of that nature." I answered impatiently.

"He couldn't wait a day." It wasn't a question.

"Guess not." I walked inside the house. "Esme." I smiled as she greeted us at the door.

"How was school, Alice?" She asked.

"It was alright." I said cryptically.

"Oh." She watched as the others entered the house. "No Edward today?"

"He's out hunting again." I informed her.

"Well…" She peered outside. "If you're sure."

"I am," I assured her, "Can never be too careful."

"I suppose so."

I walked into the living room as she greeted everyone else and collapsed on the couch. I let out an annoyed sigh. Sure, he was hunting. But when, if even tonight, would he return? Wasn't Esme supposed to be the mother of the household?

Jasper appeared beside me. "What's the matter?"

I rested my head on his chest. "You know. Edward, Bella."

He combed his fingers through my hair soothingly. "You know he'll do the right thing."

"Do I?" I sat up and peered up at him. "What does that mean, anyways? Would leaving be the right thing? Killing her? Are those plausible choices in his mind?"

"Shhh." He used his calming power and I fell back down onto her chest, him wrapping his arms around me. "You know he would never do those things."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not again." He corrected himself.

"Well…" I closed my eyes. "I don't see those things happening, but I can't really see much of anything. He's doing a thorough job of fogging up his future."

"There's something else you can use for reference, Alice."

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment. Drawing a blank… "What?"

"Your heart." He tilted my chin up so I was staring into his eyes. "You can't depend on your visions for everything. I bet your heart is more accurate anyways."

I took a deep, unneeded, breath, "Yeah, you're right." I placed a hand on my heart. "I trust him."

We layed on the couch for two more hours. Homework was of little importance. It would only take 20 minutes to complete and we had all night to do it. I'd rather stare at the ceiling with Jazz. Always.

_:) Author's Note :)_

_Wow, I haven't written one of these in awhile. And about that...sorry :( I'm a master of procrastination and I strayed away from this story. I want to start another one, but idk if that'll work so great. But I'm gonna try. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to put it up tonight but for some reason it took me really long to just type this chapter. And this chapter isn't even very long. It shouldn't have taken so long to type, I kept getting distracted. And considering how long it's been since I updated, it should be forever long! Again, sorry. I really hope you like it, though :)_

_P.S ~ You should try readings _Are they Dead? _by my real life buddy, EleEnchanted!! It's also a Twilight fanfic and it's about Renesmee and Jacob (boo!) so give it a lookie look sometime...like now, for example!_


	9. Friends

Friends

We drove to school that day without Edward. He had never returned home last night. I, of course, knew he was coming to school. I knew what he had being doing the previous night. In fact, he was waiting behind the trees after running to school. Nobody else seemed to notice, we all continued on our ways.

Jasper walked me to my first class.

"Where's Edward?" He asked.

"He's here," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Where?" He looked around himself.

"No, not _here _here," I clarified. "But he's on the premises."

"Oh," Jasper said. "Where was he all night?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He laughed quietly, "Oh yes, you do. Fine, you don't have to tell me. I don't even care."

"Mmhmm," I smirked.

Before he could protest further, we reached my first period class.

"Thank you for walking me to class," I hugged him goodbye and took my place in the classroom. I was rather early, so I decided to see what Edward was up to. I closed my eyes, and as I watched, a huge smile crossed my face.

…

I walked to lunch with Jasper, beaming. Edward had talked to Bella. They had plans. Almost like a _date_…

A vision halted me to a stop. I saw Edward sitting alone at a usually deserted table.

When I snapped out of my trance, Emmett and Rosalie were standing behind me.

"So…Edward won't be joining us for lunch this afternoon," I tried to suppress my grin.

"And why would that be?" Jasper asked.

"He's going to sit with…" I hesitated. "Bella. Swan."

"That human girl?" Rosalie spat. "He's dooming us all, I hope he knows that."

"It's his funeral," Emmett commented.

"That ignorant, unthinking, moronic, selfish…"

She continued on as we walked to the lunchroom. All I could think about was how I would be able to speak to Bella soon. Actually _talk _to her. Besides that, Edward would be happy. Finally. His whining was growing very annoying.

We entered the cafeteria and spotted him seated alone at a different table, everyone around him stealing curious peeks.

The rest of us walked towards our usual table. Rosalie looked forward as she passed. Jasper gave Edward a small, encouraging smile. Emmett rolled his eyes and shook his head. I wore a huge, open lipped smile.

_Can I talk to Bella now? _I asked him excitedly.

"Keep out of it." He grumbled.

My face fell, but I refused to lose hope. _Fine. Be stubborn. It's only a matter of time._

He sighed.

_Don't forget about today's biology lab _I cautioned.

He nodded. He hadn't forgotten.

They would be blood typing today. I had already skipped out on my class that morning. Edward may be strong, but he was no Carlisle.

I hurried to our table and plopped down eagerly, anxiously watching for Bella so I could eavesdrop on the conversation her and Edward were bound to have.

I saw her enter the cafeteria with Jessica Stanley and immediately look over at our table. I quickly fixed my glance on the ceiling and counted the square pattern that repeated across its entire surface.

I glanced back. She was looking at the ground, disappointed.

I grinned. They both clearly cared for each other. Now all I had to do was watch them realize it for themselves.

The two girls walked through the lunch line while Jessica blathered. Bella purchased a bottle of lemonade. I guess she wasn't hungry.

Jessica spotted Edward sitting alone.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," she said to Bella. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today?"

Bella scanned the room and locked eyes with Edward.

He motioned with his finger for her to join him. She seemed confused as to what he meant, so he winked at her.

I tried to stifle my laughter, letting out a small squeak.

This caught Jasper's attention. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Spying, are we?"

"It could be we," I whispered in a rush. "If you would join me."

"I don't usually condone such activities," he looked just as Bella stumbled over to Edward. "But that sounds…fun."

"Yay!" I clapped excitedly. "Now hush."

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asked Bella.

She pulled out the chair skeptically, watching Edward carefully as she sat down.

They sat for a while in silence, each waiting for the other to speak.

"This is different," Bella finally spoke.

"Well…I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." Edward replied cryptically.

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Nice," He commented.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to the pair.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," Bella replied.

Edward grinned, "I know. I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive," Bella would rather sit with Edward than her usual group.

"I may not give you back, though," he continued.

Bella gulped.

Edward chuckled, "You look worried."

"No," her voice broke. "Surprised, actually…what brought this on?"

"Love," I accidentally spoke aloud.

"You don't honestly think he _loves _her already, do you?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"No," I replied. "I _know _he does."

I tuned back into Edward and Bella's conversation.

"…so I'm giving up." Edward was saying.

"Ugh, you made me miss something!" I complained.

"I…" He tried to say.

"Shh!" I interrupted him.

"Giving up?" Bella asked, confused.

"Yes – giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."

_Victory!_

"You lost me again," Bella said.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you – that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I don't understand any or it."

"I'm counting on that."

"As am I," Jasper mumbled.

"Oh, hush, you." I shoved him

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" Bella asked.

"Friends…" He played with the idea.

"Or not," she muttered awkwardly.

Edward smiled. "Well, we can try, I suppose," he held the smile, but modified his tone, making it more serious. "But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you."

"You say that a lot," she observed.

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."

Bella narrowed her brown eyes, "I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intelligence clear, too."

What could that mean? Edward was messing their relationship up before it began.

"He's confused, too," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Oh!" I almost jumped. "Sorry, Jazz, I forgot you were there." I analyzed his face. "You're still listening?" I cocked my head to the side. "Interesting, right?"

"I'm just terribly bored," he justified.

I smirked and turned my head to look at Edward and Bella.

"What are you thinking?" Edward wondered aloud.

Bella looked into Edward's eyes, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

I felt Jasper tense beside me. I was growing a bit nervous too. I didn't really take her seriously. To her, Edward must have been some boy that seemed too perfect and even more mysterious. How was that _normal_? That was exactly it, he wasn't.

"Are you having any luck with that?" He inquired.

"Not too much."

Edward chuckled. "What are your theories?"

Bella blushed and kept her silence.

"Won't you tell me?" He urged her.

She just shook her head. "Too embarrassing."

"That's _really _frustrating, you know."

"No, I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all – just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could mean," she paused. "Now, why would that be frustrating?"

Edward frowned in response. Bella continued.

"Or better, say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things – from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be _very_ non-frustrating."

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?" Edward observed.

"I don't like double standards," she retorted.

They stared at one another in silence.

"He promised to explain?" Jasper asked between clenched teeth.

"He never intended on keeping his word," I assured him, slightly annoyed. He _should _tell her. She may be one of us, someday.

Edward glanced over Bella's shoulder at Mike Newton and laughed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you – he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." Another chuckle.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she replied coldly. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway."

"I'm not," Edward said certainly. "I told you, most people are easy to read."

"Except me, of course."

"Yes," he agreed. "Except for you." Edward focused his attention. "I wonder why that is."

Bella looked away. She started to intently unscrew the lid of her lemonade. She kept her focus on the table top as she took a sip.

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward asked.

"No. You?" She analyzed the table, food free, before her.

"No, I'm not hungry."

I should hope not, after all the hunting he had been doing.

Bella hesitated. "Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what you want," Edward said suspiciously.

"It's not much," she ensured.

Edward waited for her request.

"I just wondered…if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good." She was looking at her lemonade bottle, tracing the rim with her pinky finger. "Just so I'm prepared."

"That sounds fair," Edward agreed, relieved.

"Thanks," she looked back up again.

"Then can I have one answer in return?" He asked, trying not to appear overly eager.

"One," she allowed.

"Tell me _one _theory."

Her cheeks reddened. "Not that one."

"You didn't qualify," he pointed out. "You just promised one answer."

"And you've broken promises yourself," She reminded him.

"Just on theory – I won't laugh," Edward promised.

"Yes," she guaranteed. "You will."

He stared straight at her, "Please?" He whispered.

Bella blinked, "Er, what?" She asked distantly.

Maybe I should try that sometime.

"Please tell me just one little theory," he pressed.

She finally conceded, "Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"That's not very creative."

"I'm sorry," she falsely apologized, annoyed. "That's all I've got."

I turned to see if Jasper was still listening. He was talking with Emmett under his breath without moving his lips.

"Chess tonight?" He asked.

"You're on," Emmett replied eagerly.

"I'm sure to win. I have a secret weapon," he winked at me.

I smiled coyly before turning back over to watch Edward and Bella.

"And no radioactivity?" Bella was asking.

"None," Edward replied.

"Dang."

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," He teased, laughing.

"You're not supposed to laugh," Bella called him out. "Remember?"

Edward tried to compose his features.

"I'll figure it out eventually," she threatened.

"I wish you wouldn't try."

"Because…?" She asked.

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"Oh," she paused for a moment. "I see."

"Do you?"

"You're dangerous?" She guessed.

Edward didn't reply.

"But not bad," she continued quietly. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."

Bella was right, once again. Despite everything that indicated otherwise, she knew that Edward was good. No other human would react that way. She was special. Different, like us.

"You're wrong," Edward almost mouthed. He reached over and grabbed the lid of Bella's drink. He twirled it on the table.

The minutes ticked by. The cafeteria was almost empty.

"Walk you to class?" Jasper asked.

I took one last look at Edward and Bella before nodding, "Alright."

He offered his hand and I accepted it.

We walked together in silence. I thought things between Edward and Bella were improving, but he seemed to be pushing her away. I knew he would never be willing to actually leave her again. I was almost positive she reciprocated these feelings. I walked slower, trying to see Edward and Bella's intertwined futures with no luck. I sighed as we reached my class.

I went up on my tippy toes as Jasper leaned his head down for me. I kissed him on the forehead and walked into the classroom.

Emmett was already seated and gave me a small wave as I approached.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much."

Before either of us could say anything more, Mr. Flener started his lecture.

…

I was the last one to the Volvo that afternoon. I skipped over to the driver's side and held out my palm.

"I only saw that I was," I informed him. "You'll have to tell me the whys."

"This doesn't mean -"

"I know, I know," I interrupted. "I'll wait. It won't be long."

Edward sighed and dropped Bella's keys into my hand. I clutched them in my palm as I walked to Bella's truck. I climbed in and analyzed my surroundings. Interesting piece of machinery, to say the least. The engine roared to life when I turned the key. If I were human, I would have just experienced a heart attack. I pulled into reverse and drove to Bella's house. I'd never been there before, but it wasn't hard to locate from all the visions it was featured in. I had to drive at the speed limit, something that I rarely did and hated doing.

I parked and left the keys in the ignition. Nobody would want to steal _this _car.

I walked out into the downpour, used to the everlasting rain. Edward was waiting in the Volvo; I climbed into the passenger seat. The roads were damp and deserted, so we made it home quickly.

Upon arrival at the house, I burst out of the car and entered the house. Emmett and Jasper were already situated, playing extreme chess. I passed them on my way to the laptop.

Rosalie was sulking on the couch, flipping rapidly through the TV channels. I turned on the computer. I pressed my finger on the folder labeled "Fashion Project." I chose "Rosalie's Closet" and looked over the progress. Two sweaters, three sleeveless top, two skirts and one pair of jeans.

I leaned around the corner I was seated behind and looked at Jasper. Once we made eye contact, I mouthed Emmett's next move. Jasper cut off Emmett's knight and I mouthed another move.

Jasper was far enough ahead to continue on his own, so I returned to my project. I selected a camisole. It started off as a white; I changed it to a baby blue. I pursed my lips. How else could I alter it?

I made a few minor edits and added some of my own style. When I was about to save my creation, I heard something that made me freeze. It was a very rare sound these days. I peered over at Edward sitting at the piano. We all listened as he worked through a new composition.

Esme walked to the staircase and smiled. As Edward continued to play, she sighed and sat down on the top step, leaning against the banister.

I continued to listen. What a beautiful song. I wondered why he was playing again. He must have found some inspiration.

Suddenly, the music ceased. Before he could restrain himself, Edward laughed loudly. He quickly threw his hand over his mouth. The laughter cut off.

We all looked at Rosalie, who had turned to glare at Edward.

Esme hurried down the stairs. After an awkward moment of silence passed, she said, "Don't stop, Edward."

He continued, still amused by what he had found in Rosalie's thoughts.

She stomped angrily out of the room, while Edward tried to conceal another laugh.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett called after her. She didn't respond. "What's that about?" He asked Edward.

"I don't have the faintest idea," Edward had paused his piano playing again.

"Keep playing, Edward," Esme encouraged.

As he started up again, Esme came to stand behind him. She placed her hands contently on his shoulders.

He experimented some more as I listened in awe. Maybe I should take up an instrument. I knew a little piano, but I couldn't imagine writing a song. Not like Edward.

"It's charming," Esme commented. "Does it have a name?"

"Not yet," he admitted.

"Is there a story to it?" She asked with genuine interest.

"It's…a lullaby, I suppose."

"A lullaby," Esme echoed.

I skipped over to Edward and sat beside him on the piano bench. I sang along, but I didn't want to add actual words to his piece. I couldn't convey his intended meeting in my own words. Only he could do that.

"I like it," Edward said. "But how about this?"

He changed it so my notes were part of the melody. I adjusted my voice accordingly.

"Yes," he said. "Perfect."

As he ended the song, the tempo slowed. The octave lowered. I followed his lead. We finished on a sad note, which I was not very excited about. Edward bowed his head over the piano keys.

The air was a little tense as the once joyous song ended solemnly.

"Thanks," Edward whispered to Esme, who was complacently stroking his hair.

A moment later he laughed sarcastically and sighed. I looked behind me to see Jasper barely leading over Emmett. He _really _needed my help. Honestly, shouldn't he have won by now?

"Stop it, Mom, you're making me blush," Edward joked.

I laughed despite my confusion at their silent conversation. I started to play "Heart and Soul." Edward joined me with a grin. He ended the performance with "Chopsticks."

When we finished, I giggled before I could catch myself. I let out a sigh, "So I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rose about, but I see that you won't."

"Nope," he confirmed.

I flicked his ear.

"Be nice, Alice," Esme scolded lightly. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to_ know_," I complained.

Edward laughed and started playing Esme's favorite song, "Here, Esme."

"Thank you, dear," she smiled, squeezing Edward's shoulders.

I listened for a while longer contently before I was distracted by a vision. "Oh! Jasper, guess what?"

Edward stopped playing as he saw what I saw.

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked in response, looking up from his chess game.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week!" I exclaimed. "They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?"

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked, finding that Edward has tensed up.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to _Forks_?" Edward sputtered.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit."

Nonetheless, Edward clenched his teeth together angrily.

I frowned. "They never hunt here," I reminded him. "You know that."

"When?" Edward asked.

_Monday morning _I replied mentally. _No one is going to hurt Bella._

"No," he agreed, now turning to face Emmett. "You ready, Emmett?"

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" He asked, confused.

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday," Edward clarified. "I guess it's up to you when you want to leave."

"Okay, fine. Let me say goodbye to Rose first," Emmett headed for the garage.

As Emmett left the room, I heard Edward mutter something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"Play the new song for me," Esme asked. "One more time."

"If you'd like that," Edward started playing again. He paused near the ending, taking a moment to think. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle cap. He set in on the music stand and nodded. He began to play again.

Esme and I exchanged a curious glance, but we held our tongues.

…

I sat on the couch that night beside Jasper. A movie was on, though neither of us was paying much attention to it. Rosalie was still working in the garage. Emmett was gone and she was still upset about the previous incident that night.

Jasper had his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against him. He squeezed my shoulders gently. I lifted my head to look at him and he met my eyes. I smiled; he returned the favor.

"Are you exited for Peter and Charlotte to visit?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't say 'excited' is the correct word," he replied. "I am glad they care enough about me to visit. I look forward to seeing Peter after so long."

"So…you're excited?" I mocked.

"Yes," he sighed in defeat. "I suppose so."

"Well, if _that's _not enthusiasm," I said sarcastically.

"I would be a bit more enthusiastic is Edward were not overreacting so much."

"Overreacting?" I said, starting to get defensive. "He is protective over Bella. This is his first love. She is a _human_. You have no idea what that is like, so I'd prefer you not make such catty comments."

"_Me _stay out of it?" Jasper said, he himself growing defensive. "I am trying to stay the hell away from it. There is no telling how badly this could turn out for all of us, not just Edward. He is being extremely selfish."

"Selfish?" I yelled back in disbelief. "I cannot believe you, Jasper. He is your brother!" And with that, I stomped up the spiral staircase and into my room.

I sat down on the small white couch and crossed my arms. Jasper and I had never fought so much. I would never blame Bella, but it was hard to believe what had been happening to my family lately. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. That wasn't my life.

There was a light knock on the door to my room.

"Yes?" I said, slightly agitated.

"Me again," Jasper spoke, stepping into the room slightly. "May I come in?"

"It looks like you have already invited yourself in," I retorted, shifting sideways so I wouldn't look at him.

"Thank you," he entered the room fully and sat on the matching white chair beside the couch.

"Well?" I asked expectantly. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "For the way I acted. The way I've been acting. This is all very new to me and now with this bump in the road –"

"Bella is not a bump."

'Yes, sorry. Again. It will take some getting used to, but I promise I _will_ get used to it. I don't want to fight anymore. Especially when there is no cause to."

I tried to stay mad at him, but a smile broke through the barrier. "Fine," I said stubbornly. "You're forgiven."

He smiled and joined me on the couch. He gently took my hand and placed it on his own. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I always did when we sat together. Without thinking about it beforehand, Jasper took my face in his hands and planted a rough kiss on my lips. Surprised, I froze momentarily before melting into the kiss. I placed one hand on the side of his face and ran my fingers through his hair with the other. He pulled me on top of him and slowly leaned back on the couch. I hitched a leg around his hip, which he grabbed with one hand, while the other softly caressed my cheek.

I ran a hand down the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them all at once. He pulled my shirt over my head for me. I smiled against his lips. He knew I hated when he ripped my clothes off, like I never planned on wearing them again. I pulled him back into a sitting position so I was sitting on his lap, both legs around his waist. I purred in delight, not from anything physical, but from the emotional pleasure I felt from being with Jasper. He took this as a sign to continue and lightly bit my bottom lip before pulling me back down.

_Author's Note_

_Hi. Yes, it's been a while. SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY! But, I'm back! I promise! Look how long this chapter is! It's been completed for months now, I'm just extremely lazy. About the ending...sorry? xD I added that part in right now. It's 5am. I start writing like that late at night...*I'm 16 now, wow! I started this at age 14!* I blame my RPing xP haha. Feedback would be great, really. I take it all in. Thanks for reading :)_

_PS: I wrote most of this verrry long ago, I think my writing has improved :P_


	10. Goodbye?

Well hello there. I have continued to be a crappy updater, and writer, for that matter. I have not been making much headway with this fic. Honestly, it's lame. I'm not using much of my own ideas or creativity. There isn't much interest for this reason. I have ultimately decided to scrap this fic. AND start a new one. All my own. If this for some reason displeases you, go ahead and PM me. Don't yell at me or anything, though, please XD That's all I've got for you.


End file.
